The White Ghost
by SonOfSephiroth52
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Chronicles of Sephiroth has arrived: Vincent is sent on a mission, but finds himself in a pool of blood. Sephiroth decides to help Tifa find
1. Chapter 1: The White Ghost

The White Ghost

Author Note: Just a quick suggestion, read Chronicles of Sephiroth first, this is its sequel. Thank You J

The White Ghost

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Chapter 1: The White Ghost 

Columbia, 9:27 pm 

            It was a very warm and sticky night when Vincent was staking out a car. It supposedly had some stolen evidence, and he intended to find it himself.

            After the sun set, he went over, cautiously, and peered inside. It was a beautiful black Jaguar Roadster. He wanted one for awhile, so part of him simply came over to "check it out". 

            He then noticed something, a brown paper bag. It was closed, but very possible it could be what he was looking for. The drivers side window was down just enough for him to reach in and unlock it. So he went around and stuck his arm in.

Vincent] Just a little more…

            As he reached down more, the window suddenly went up, trapping his arm.

What in the hell?

            A cloaked figure came from the shadows, smiling an evil grin.

Well, well, what a mess you are in now, Mr. Valentine.

Vincent] Oh no…

            He reached for his gun, but remembered he left it in the car.

You see, Mr. Valentine, I think of everything. I knew you were going to be stupid enough to leave your gun in your car. Tsk tsk.

Valentine] Go ahead if it makes you feel better you sick fuck!

Oh Mr. Valentine, naughty language will get you nowhere. Heehee.

            The figure steps into the light, a blade in his left hand. It was silver with beautiful designs and a black handle.

Vincent] NO!

            With a flash the blade met his throat, then his chest. Over and over, black blood staining the ground, screams of pain echoeing the streets with a new life.

Now, you see? That wasn't so hard was it?

            The blade met skin again, this time to carve a beautiful design…

            Tifa awoke screaming from another dream. She had them ever since she went to Columbia and saw the body of her lover, massacred. His lovely face, slashed apart with a design. It was his calling card after all…

            She went to her small bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked like shit, and hadn't slept in over a month. Ever since… he was killed. She missed everything about him. His touch, his smell, even the feeling of him breathing next to her when they stated sleeping together.

            The phone rang.

Tifa] Hello?

Aeris] Hey Tiff, doing any better today?

Tifa] Well, I haven't thrown up yet, is that a good sign?

            Her sense of humor was the same, though.

Aeris] Very funny Tiff, come on, how are you?

Tifa] I've seen better days Aeris, I really have.

Aeris] I understand, listen, we got a note at the station, but I mailed it to you.

Tifa] and?

Aeris] No name, no address. Just a jewels name actually.

Tifa]… what kind?

Aeris] Umm… Sapphire, yeah, that was it.

            Tifa felt like she had just been slugged in the stomach.

Tifa] Aeris… I have to go…

Aeris] Oh all right, call me tonight ok?

Tifa] Yeah… I'll do that.

            She hangs up and dashes downstairs. Despite the fact she was in her pj's still, she got the mail. And sure enough there was the note Aeris forwarded to her.

            Inside she sat down and put on gloves. Slowly, oh so slowly, she opened it.

            The note was on simple white paper. She decided to read to herself. As she began, the voice of Sephiroth came to her ears:

_Dear Tifa,_

_ _

_            I wish to offer my sincere condolences for your recent loss. Vincent was a good, yet idiotic acquaintance. But I'm sure you just enjoyed his company because you feel no one else could stand you like he could. And the fact you are alone, depressed, and reading this in your night clothes has something to do with him? I think not, in fact I think it has to do with your continuing quest to rid the world of insane people, such as the one that killed Vincent._

_ _

__She sits up and reads closer.

Of course you suspect that I myself did it, mainly from my "mark". When in fact it wasn't me. Despite I was thinking of making him a piece of art. So we are going to have a little fun. To start out, you might want to check the wounds closer. And remember, my lovely sapphire, I am right handed. Sleep well my love, because tomorrow, you see the one you lost in the dark recesses of Columbia, and he isn't pretty anymore…

_ _

_            Yours,_

_The White Ghost_

_ _

_ _

_ _

            Tifa sat back in her chair, her breathing was intense. Even his writing brought bad memories to surface, the scare of his mark on her slender leg itched as well.

            She quickly called Aeris back.

Aeris] Dr. Gainsborough here.

Tifa] Aeris, its me again.

Aeris] Tifa, what's wrong?

Tifa] No time, listen, I'm catching a flight to Boston.

Aeris] Why?

Tifa] I… need to look at his body. Something… someone… its just wrong.

Aeris] Ok ok, settle down, give me the time and I'll pick you up ok?

Tifa] alright…

            She hangs up.

Oh god… Oh god…


	2. Chapter 2: Bodies

Chapter 2: Bodies

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Tifa exited the plane, after a moment she saw Aeris. They hugged and got her bags. Aeris was concerned, her friend didn't look too well, and she was going to be looking at her dead lovers body.

Aeris] Are you sure you need to do this Tiff?

Tifa] Yes Aeris, I am quite sure. He… wrote to me.

They got in Aeris' BMWCoop.

Aeris] Who?

Tifa] Sephiroth.

Aeris] My god… have you told anyone?

Tifa] No, and we are going to keep in that way, right?

Aeris gave a little nod as they left the parking lot.

Aeris] Did he, say anything bad?

Tifa] No, but he did say that he wasn't the one who killed Vincent.

Aeris] Hmm, well I only looked at the body once. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. And at the crime scene we did find some hair and tissue samples, both of which WERE Sephiroth's.

Tifa] But why lie, its not like him?

Aeris] I know, so I checked a bit deeper. Apparently the samples are pretty old, but the slash marks are a dead match, as well as the designs.

Tifa] The blade was the same?

Aeris] Yep, an exact match.

Tifa] I still want to look.

Aeris] Tifa, are you sure you want to do this?

Tifa] Yes, we need to get it done. And in a way… its like saying goodbye. His family is going to cremate his body and throw the ashes into the ocean.

Aeris] That sounds nice, are you going?

Tifa] No, I need to get this case closed, for good.

Aeris] But he was important to you Tifa.

Tifa] You don't think I know that? Vincent was a great man, and finding his killer will be thanks enough for treating me like a real person, and for loving me.

Aeris] Was he your first true love?

Tifa] Yes he was, and it will take a lot for someone to even equal him on a scale.

Aeris] I'm so sorry Tifa, I really am.

Tifa] Thanks Aeris.

They came to the station, it looked the same but was closed down and being remodeled. Apparently it was shut down and now was going to be a small clinic of some kind.

Tifa] What happened Aeris?

Aeris] After Sephiroth came in and took you, all the officers quit or got transferred. So its empty except for me.

Tifa] Great, well, lets go.

Aeris] Right…

They went inside, then down the damp steps to Aeris' lab. They headed into the cold storage, and there was a black body bag on the operating table.

They each put on gloves and masks. Then Aeris removed the bag past his chest. His wonderful chest was torn here and there. Large gaping wounds somehow joining to make an odd design.

Tifa] God…

Aeris] Entry wounds, starting at the top and ran down. The designs are that of maybe gothic crosses and other characters…

Tifa looked up at Aeris, she was looking at her. Tears filled Tifa's eyes, but she held them back.

Aeris] Ok, go ahead friend.

Tifa, despite all the emotions she was obviously feeling, leaned close and looked at the wounds.

Tifa] Do you have any pictures of- -

Like an instinct, Aeris handed Tifa pictures of wounds from previous "Sephiroth Murder Cases".

Thanks

She looked at them, then at the wounds, then at the pictures again.

Aeris] See, an exact match.

Tifa] Yeah, even to the entry wounds… but wait.

She looked close again.

Something isn't right, but I can't put my foot on it. Listen, I need you to take some blood from the wound itself. The blade should leave some residue, I want to see exactly what the blade is made of.

Aeris] We all know the blade is white gold.

Tifa] Do it anyway, ok?

Aeris] Alright.

She takes some blood, then takes the sample to the back room to analyze.

Tifa] The letter, remember what the letter said…

A flashback from the past comes back: She is on the operating table next to Cloud, she screams as Sephiroth sticks the knife and pulls up to expose lungs. She snaps out of it and looks at the wounds again.

Oh my god… these wounds…

Aeris comes out.

Aeris] Hey Tiff, here you go.

Tifa takes them, then read quickly.

Tifa] Oh god… the blade is made of silver.

Aeris] And?

Tifa] Sterling silver..

Aeris] Oh my god…

Tifa] That's not all, on the bodies the wounds always go from bottom up, the killer is left handed, Sephiroth isn't.

Aeris] We have another one loose out there Tiff.

Tifa] I know Aeris, and…

Aeris] And what?

Tifa turns to Aeris and removes her mask.

Tifa] I need Sephiroth to help me find him…


	3. Chapter 3: The Search For An Old Friend

Chapter 3: The Search For An Old Friend

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****Tifa woke up at Aeris's small house. She slept on the couch, it was nice, but did nothing for her dreams. She saw him again, and again being killed. Tifa ignored the dry tears on her cheeks and took a hot shower.

She went to the living room and saw a note:

_Went to the office, be back tonight._

_ _

_ _

Tifa got dressed and decided to go to her old house. It still had some boxes, and her gun was there. Today she was going to do some serious research, and hopefully find the needle in her haystack.

When she went in her old house, it felt like a friend greeting her. It was quite empty, except for the 4 white boxes in the living room. Her files, badge, and gun. Also inside was her award for assisting in the catch of Sephiroth.

She opened the box she needed. Her gun, badge, and files on Sephiroth were inside. She put them on, then began to read through the files. The one that caught her interest was how Sephiroth escaped.

Apparently he was triple jointed in his shoulders, so after removing the jacket, he proceeded to a blind spot in the cell. When the nurse came, he got her. But how he got out into the open was interesting as well. He climbed into the air vents in the hospital and got out at the minimum security wing. There he posed as a visitor, and simply left.

She looked at some recent files Aeris received and gave to her along with the letter Sephiroth sent.

Tifa] Let's see… stolen evidence including: Some hair samples, blood samples, finger prints… Wait, I thought we found the knife. Yet its not on the stolen list. Another fact that supports our theory.

She tucked some notes away and headed for the door, but something was on it. She closed it slowly and saw what it was.

Written in what looked to be blood was writing:

## I am going to continue where I left off on you, my lovely sapphire

_ _

Tifa felt pure fear fill her, she pulled her gun and chambered the first bullet. She frantically spun several times, then decided to carefully search her house. Room after room, she found nothing, not even some flattened carpet.

He must have left in a hurry, she thought. But it wasn't like him. He usually knew everything: what time she would have been here, and left. Yet here she was, and no evidence of him anywhere else except at the door. She slowly put her gun away and headed out. She locked the door tightly and looked at the outside of her house one last time.

After doing so one thought came to her mind, more of a fear actually, "Is he going to come after me?"

Aeris got home late that night, Tifa had made dinner and was setting the table.

Aeris] Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late Tifa. I was stuck at the office and crap like that.

Tifa] Hehehe, its alright Aeris, just sit and have some dinner. I made ceaser salad with shrimp.

Aeris] mmm, sounds super.

They sat and drank some wine along with their dinner.

Tifa] So, how was work?

Aeris] Great, almost perfect. Nothing bad at all to report, which is usually rare hehe. Find anything new when you went over to your house?

Tifa] No and… how did you know I was there?

Aeris] Hehe, just a guess really, I suspected you would want your gun and badge.

Tifa] I see, hmhm, so…

Aeris] Any luck on finding him?

Tifa] No, its going to be tough. But I'm going to study the letter hard and see if any clues come along.

Aeris] Good idea, need any help?

Tifa] Sure, I'll take any I can get.

They smiled and finished their dinner. Right after the dishes were clean they got right to work.

Aeris] Ok, we have the letter, after running it through the computer, it found nothing.

Tifa] Yeah, figures, and the paper is nothing special either. Doesn't that figure?

Tifa shakes the envelope, rather than just flagging, it makes a sound. Tifa looks at it, then tips it over. Some dust, orange and rough, pours in her hand.

Aeris] Oh oh! Give me some of that!

She grabs some away and put it under a microscope.

This is great tiff, I might be able to identify the source!

Tifa] Excellent, you work on that, I'm going to put on some coffee. This is going to be a long night.

It was late, and the night was like a black blanket, easy to hide in. A knock came to her door, soft and delicate. As she opened it the dark light flooded in. Her boyfriend stood there, in all his glory. He was a basketball player for the local highs school. He was 18, and she 17. But that made no difference, they were in love, and wanted each other ever since they were 14 and 15.

He smiled as she pulled him in. Their lips met in a long kiss.

Girl] Oh my love, I missed you.

Man] Yes, I missed you too.

Girl] Let's skip dinner, please?

He smiles, knowing he was finally going to experience that which was always forbidden.

Man] Alright, I need to use the restroom first.

He went upstairs as she began to take off her sweater and lie gently on the couch.

Girl] Hurry back

She smiled in a playful manner.

Man] Sure will, my love.

He closed the door to the bathroom and smiled at himself in the mirror. He took a condom out of his pocket. He struggled with the wrapper, then dropped it. As he leaned down, the shower curtain gently came open behind him. A form wearing a black cloak exited.

Tifa and Aeris were working some more. They almost had it.

Tifa] Alright, so where is it from?

The man stood up and smiled again, he successfully had it open and began to unzip his pants.

Aeris] Its odd…

He looked in the mirror and smiled again. Casually he turned around and then froze.

Hello, you know, those things are dangerous?

The form smiled, then the flash of a blade found its mark with a silent slash. Blood poured from his chest down to his stomach. Before a scream exited his mouth, a final slash to the throat made it a soft gurgle. Then all he saw was black.

Aeris] Its from Africa, orange sand from Africa. Along with some salt particles, I'd say on the coast… possibly South Africa area.

The girl was stretched out on the couch, only in he bra and underwear. The lights dimmed in the room.

Girl] Hehe, you are so bad Tom, come along now. My eyes are closed.

She giggled a bit, then the cloaked form stepped from the shadows and approached her.

Oh my love, your skin looks so soft in the light.

Girl] hehe, thanks Tom… your voice sounds fuzzy. Just what were you doing up there?

The blade came to her face.

Well my love…

The blade went towards her eye.

I was killing your Tom.

Before her eyes to could snap open, before she could scream, even before her breath could come out, the knife jabbed through her right eye, then her left. Death was instant.

The form took the blade and wiped it on the girls panties.

Now, you teenagers should know better than to be doing this sort of thing. Guess you'll learn your lesson now. Oh, and Miss, keep an eye out for me.

The form smiled as it left the way it came in, through the front door…


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost is Found

Chapter 4: The Lost is Found

Chapter 4: The Lost is Found

** **

** **

** **

** **

Tifa and Aeris were at the scene, along with some FBI and other officers from that neighborhood. Tifa knew it was him, him the imposter. And she knew what to classify him as: A classic disturbed copy-cat killer.

Aeris walked over to Tifa, white as a ghost.

Aeris] Its horrible, the boyfriend looks like he was put through a blender.

Tifa] And the girl looks like she was a victim of 'The Birds'.

Aeris] But I don't think its him.

Tifa] Neither do I… there has to be something we are missing.

Aeris] Maybe Sephiroth isn't done sending clues yet?

Tifa] It is very possible, he's probably enjoying the fact that he isn't the one in these murders.

Aeris] But he is getting blamed for it.

Tifa] Exactly, if these murders get pinned to him… chances are he'd get the death sentence. He may not act like it, but I don't think he wants to die, especially at the hands of nurses.

Aeris] I agree, with the murders he has committed, those alone are enough to send him to a psychiatric ward for life.

They walk out and get in the car.

Tifa] Ok, we know he is in Africa, we know it is South Africa in fact. But we have no idea the wareabouts, possibly the coast.

Aeris] Yeah, but no way to pinpoint him.

Tifa] Something is bound to pop up.

They head to Aeris's house.

Several hours later, Aeris walked in to Tifa's room. She was staring blankly at a map of Africa itself. So many towns, villages, resorts, and so forth. It was almost impossible to guess where he might be.

Aeris] Tifa, are you ok?

Tifa] Not really, this map is bugging me is all.

She tried to smile, but failed.

Aeris] Its late, perhaps you should try getting some sleep?

Tifa] I guess, but… every time I lay my head down I can see an image. Those poor kids getting killed. Only 17 and 18, Sephiroth wouldn't stand for this.

Aeris] I know, but, he is still out there. They both are, so we need to rest and be ready.

Tifa] You're right Aeris, thanks.

They hugged, then Aeris walked out. Tifa changed and slipped into bed. She was so tired, and almost fell asleep instantly.

The form sneaked across the shallow street seperarting him from Aeris's house. He could see Tifa's room now, and smiled as he looked up. He knew she was asleep, after working all night who wouldn't be?

He climbed the old tree and unlocked the window with amazing ease. He climbed in and silently closed the window behind him.

She was asleep, and breathing lightly, obviously quite comfortable. He smiled and sat next to her bed. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and stoked her hair gently. She lightly cooed in her sleep and snuggled into his touch.

The clouds suddenly shifted and moonlight flooded the room, it was pale against his silver hair.

He had traveled far for her. He knew she needed his help and he decided to see what trouble he could cause for this wanna-be. Obviously the moron was trying to impress him, so he had to disappoint this person by taking him or her down with his own game.

Tifa stirred awake, it was a lovely morning. She looked outside and saw the ground was moist. Then with a jolt he cell phone rang. She picked it up.

Tifa] Hello?

Sephiroth] Hello Tifa, so good to hear your voice again.

Tifa felt as if she had just swallowed a football.

Tifa] Sephiroth… are you here?

Sephiroth] Hmhm, of course I am. When I heard the killer was threatening you, I felt it was time to teach him a lesson.

Tifa] Sephiroth, turn yourself in, if you do that I can promise you the death sentence will be dropped.

Sephiroth changed his tone to a more romantic state.

Sephiroth] Oh my lovely sapphire, always trying to do the best thing. I'm afraid that isn't an option though, I am going to kill this person who is taking my victims. But at the same time, I can't let him get you, so I suggest a partnership.

Tifa] I see…

Sephiroth] Meet me at the Downhill Café on 1st and James street. We will talk there. And don't be afraid to bring your gun, its mutual.

The line goes dead.

Tifa never got ready so fast: She ate breakfast, took a shower, and dressed in her old uniform in 30 seconds flat. Then she was in her car heading for the café.

The Café was a cute little place, she stepped inside and glanced around. Suddenly a form passed he, glancing lightly into her soul. IT was him all right, and he obviously wanted her to follow him, so she did so.

They sat at a back table, it was very nice. They ordered some coffee and waited for the waiter to be far away before the exchange of words began.

Tifa] I thought-

Sephiroth] I was in Africa? No, of course not. Too hot and too hostile for my taste, and I couldn't leave you too far behind. Not after Vincent and all.

He smiled as the coffee was served.

Tifa] Why help me now?

Sephiroth] Hmm, well, my career is in danger right now. Thanks to the no name bastard killing my targets.

Tifa] You were going to kill them anyway?

Their voices were low now, a hair above a whisper.

Sephiroth] Yes, the man was really 30 and had a wife, the girl had a different partner almost every night. Hmhm, of course, the others paid her. Hehehehe.

Tifa] I don't see the humor in this, but I could use your help.

Sephiroth] Oh I know you do, and you can't "use it" you need it. Without me you are stuck.

Tifa] I need your help, is that better?

Sephiroth] Much, but I will need a couple things from you if we work together.

Tifa] And they are?

He sipped his coffee again.

Sephiroth] One: you will not make any attempt to arrest me at any time. Two: You will not get in my way if I find a lead. Three: I require a Berreta M9 firearm. And finally Four: If I kill someone, don't lecture me.

Tifa] Uh-huh… well I can do maybe half of those.

Sephiroth] Great, lets hit it then…


	5. Chapter 5: An Odd Pair Indeed

Chapter 5: An Odd Pair Indeed

Chapter 5: An Odd Pair Indeed

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Tifa could still hardly believe that she was letting Sephiroth, a well known serial killer, help her in this case. As they drove she looked over at him. He always looked calm, but not exactly in a sane manner. He had an odd way of looking, especially at people and her of course.

He looked over at her, she was so beautiful, yet he felt that urge. The urge he always felt, the beauty of the cut. Oh how he wished he could have finished that lovely rose on her leg.

Sephiroth] You know, I've been thinking of becoming a tattoo artist.

Tifa] Oh really, so when they come in and get their tattoo you slit their throats?

Sephiroth] Ooo, low blow my dear. But that's not a bad idea. Perhaps you will be my partner?

Tifa] In your dreams.

Sephiroth] you probably wouldn't enjoy those much, so lets change the subject. How did you feel when you heard Vincent was dead?

She stopped the car and looked over at him, with that fierce look she can get.

Tifa] You listen to me right now, we aren't going to play games, GOT THAT? This is a very important case, a person thinks he/she is you. And they are doing sick, twisted things to these innocent people. They may have cheated, but that's beside the point.

Sephiroth] Hmhm, you are just simply afraid to talk about him. You loved him, supposedly, yet you do not like to talk about him. I wonder why that is?

Tifa] Sephiroth, I have a gun, and if you don't shut up you are going to have another whole in your pale body, got that?

Sephiroth] Yes ma'am, hahaha!

All she could do was frown and go back to the road.

Tifa] Just the case.

Sephiroth] Just the case, alright, so we have some moron trying to be me.

Tifa] I can't see why that would appeal to anyone.

Sephiroth] When I was a chemist I did lots of side research on different subjects. Such as the human mind, some people apparently like to pretend. In a way it… how should I put this, turns them on?

Tifa] That's sick, but keep going.

Sephiroth] Yes, but sometimes they want to take it steps further. Copy-cat killings are a result of this. But this person, this person is taking careful detail. My knife, my intelligence, and my talent. All of which took me a long time to learn. He or she is using them with amazing detail.

Tifa] how could someone do something like that in such a short time?

Sephiroth] You have papers on stolen evidence from the FBI correct?

Tifa] Yeah, what about it?

Sephiroth] That person took it to gain the knowledge he she needed to become even more like me. But this person does have a few different techniques.

Tifa] Such as?

Sephiroth] Such as actually stalking and hunting the people I usually kill. I am the frog, waiting patiently for my prey. He is the lion, hunting it.

Tifa] Uh-huh…

They arrived at the old police station.

Aeris told me that the storage was still intact so-

Sephiroth] boy this brings back tons of memories, yes?

Tifa] Let's just get the files, alright?

Sephiroth] Yes, yes, must got your precious files.

They walk in and go to storage.

Tifa] Stay where I can see you, understand?

Sephiroth] Yes, Oh mighty warrior princess.

She gives him a look and gets to work looking through the files. While doing so Sephiroth sneaks over to the gun racks, most of which are empty.

Sephiroth] hehe, so easy its almost sad… let's see: Glock, Sig, Magnum, some Russian junk… ahhhh, here is what I am looking for.

He picks up a nice Berreta, 9 millimeter. He tucks it, and 5 clips under his shirt and walks back over.

Tifa without even looking up:

Tifa] Sephiroth, put down the gun.

Sephiroth] Hmhm, you aren't so useless after all.

He hands her the gun and clips.

Tifa] What were you planning to do with these?

Sephiroth] Self defense, since my knife was stolen.

Tifa] Boo-hoo, I'm not giving you a gun until you prove you're not going to turn on me.

Sephiroth] Oh, believe me, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you way before all this started.

He smiles evilly.

Tifa] Big surprise with someone like you, but with all your intelligence, you don't seem the threatening type.

Sephiroth] You see, that's what makes me so dangerous and feared. I never show anger or aggression, I just do it.

Tifa] Hmhm, well, I know you won't kill me now.

He moves close to he, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

Sephiroth] And why is that?

She smiles.

Tifa] Because this is so much fun for you, that's all.

And with that, Tifa goes back to her paper work.

Sephiroth] I'm so bored… can't we go kill some bad guys or something?

Tifa] No, I need to find the files about the stolen evidence, your stolen evidence.

He sits across from her.

Sephiroth] How can you possibly stare at those things for hours on end and not lose your mind?

Tifa] Lots of practice and discipline.

Sephiroth] Hmhm, law school nonsense. They forgot to teach you how to have fun.

Tifa] My idea of fun and your idea of fun are two very different things, that I am quite sure of.

Sephiroth] I see, afraid you might like my world better than your own. I understand completely hahaha.

He stands up and walks back over to the racks, looking at all the guns and vests.

Aeris was home, quite worried about Tifa. She hadn't called or even left a note. Perhaps she found some trouble, or maybe a lead? In any case, she was going to go look for her, but right before she opened the door a knock came.

She was startled, but opened it.

Aeris] Yes?

Man] Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but this is for a Miss Tifa Lockhart. The chart said she was staying here.

Aeris] Well she isn't here right now, but I am the owner of the house. May I take it for her?

Man] Sure, just sign here.

She did, and the kind man handed her a small box, big enough to hold say a basketball.

Aeris] Thank you.

Man] No problem ma'am.

He smiled and drove away.

Aeris went back inside and sat the package down. No address, she shrugged and opened it.

Aeris] Hmm

She took out a small cooler, she slowly opened it and shrieked very loudly at the long, black, slimy creatures swimming in warm tropical water…


	6. The First Real Clue?

Chapter 6: The First Real Clue

**Chapter 6: The First Real Clue?**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Aeris peered down again, still shaken by the odd site she had just witnessed. Leeches, what the hell did this have to do with Tifa? She quickly closed the lid and sat down slowly. The killer… he must have sent them for some sick reason. She decided to call Tifa right up.

Tifa and Sephiroth weren't too far from Aeris's house when her phone rang.

Tifa] Hello?

Aeris] Oh God Tifa, I'm so glad you picked up. He sent something to you, its horrible.

Tifa] Slow down slow down, tell me what's going on.

Aeris] Just hurry, this may be important.

Tifa] Alright… if you are scared there is a revolver in my closet in the guest room, ok?

Aeris] Alright, please, just hurry.

They hung up, Tifa then turned to Sephiroth.

Tifa] The killer sent me something.

Sephiroth] How cute, think he has a crush on you? Hahaha!

Tifa] This isn't funny, whatever it was scared the shit out of Aeris. I'm glad we were heading there anyway, time to gun it though.

They accelerated more.

Sephiroth] This is considered speeding you know?

Tifa] Thank you oh mighty genius for pointing out the obvious!

A moment later they arrived at Aeris's house. They entered to find a pale and shaking Aeris. Tifa ran over to her and hugged her.

Tifa] Are you ok?

Aeris] Yeah I'm fine, just a small case of shock.

Sephiroth] Eh, I've seen worse cases.

Aeris] So you really letting him help you?

Tifa] Yeah, but we'll discuss that later. Sephiroth, see what's in the cooler.

Sephiroth casually opened it and peered inside.

Sephiroth] Leeches… tropical leeches found in the remaining rain forests perhaps?

Tifa walked over, peered in, and made a face.

Tifa] Yuck, nasty little things.

Sephiroth] Considering what they are and do, they save lots of lives.

Tifa] I still say yuck, and you won't make me like them.

Sephiroth looked closely at the slimy swimming creatures.

Sephiroth] Hmm… there is a white piece of paper in a plastic bag.

Tifa and Aeris] Huh?

He looked at them.

Sephiroth] In the cooler in the water on the bottom, there is a plastic bag with a piece of paper in it.

Tifa] Aeris, do you have a fork or something?

Sephiroth] No need for that.

He smiled and reaches in the water, the leeches sensing the heat go right for his hand. He grabbed the bag and pulled it out, then he gently pries the leeches off and returns them to the water.

He turns to the ladies, both with shocked looks on their faces.

Sephiroth] Well, let's see what the killer has to say, shall we?

Tifa yanks the bag from him, gives him a look, and opens it. She carefully takes it out and opens the note.

Sephiroth] Well, the killer certainly has nice handwriting… oh… its mine.

Tifa] Yeah… but there are a couple mistakes. Whoever wrote this to careful detail to write just like you though.

Aeris] I had no idea he was so popular.

They looked at her, then back to the note:

_My Love,_

_ _

_Please be with me, I want you to come to the set of sun's and meet. Imagine what we can do together, I need you. Please come._

_ _

_Thiaf_

_ _

_ _

Tifa] Wow, someone has a crush on you hon hahaha!

Sephiroth] How sweet of her.

Aeris] What do you mean her?

Sephiroth] I knew it was a woman all along.

Tifa] Why didn't you say anything you moron?!

Sephiroth sits back and smiles smoothly.

Sephiroth] It seemed to have slipped my mind at that moment.

Aeris grabs Tifa as she runs at Sephiroth.

Aeris] Settle down Tiff.

Tifa] Sorry Aeris, but I have to kill him.

Sephiroth] Well, this girl wants to meet where there is a set of suns…

Tifa] Where the hell is that?

Sephiroth smiles.

Sephiroth] I know where it is…


	7. A Meeting In The Moonlight

Chapter 7: A Meeting In The Moonlight

Chapter 7: A Meeting In The Moonlight

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Tifa looked out the window. The bastard had the nerve to sneak out and take her car of all things. But she knew where he was going, he was going to meet the killer. The horrible person responsible for all those deaths, all those young teenagers with lives ahead of them. But now, nothing…

Sephiroth parked at the docks. He got out and walked to the sunset tavern. It was old and abandoned of course, and a perfect place to meet with someone in true privacy. Despite its old manner, it seemed very nice, comforting in an odd sort of way. If it wasn't 9 pm, they would have gotten to see a lovely sunset. Sadly it was already gone. He sat and faced the door, waiting, waiting for the killer that wished to be him in so many ways.

He heard a car pull up, from the sound it was a BMW of some kind. He stood and casually put his hands in his pockets.

She walked in, as if this were a meeting of long lost friends. He short bright red hair grazed the tips of her ears, her long bangs hiding her face in a torturous manner. But he could see her eyes, those glowing green eyes staring right into him. She had on a simple black dress with a slit up one leg and she looked fabulous.

Faith] Hello Sephiroth

She smiled shyly at him. He was so handsome and evil looking in the moonlit bar. He had dark red pants, a matching shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Sephiroth] Hello Faith, I must say this is a tad odd. Usually serial killers never meet like this.

From her voice he could tell she was only in her teens, just an amature trying to be the best. She may have had the means, but the brains were lacking.

Faith] Please, lets sit and chat a bit.

He nodded, and sat with her at a small table.

Sephiroth] Why here out of all places?

She smiled

Faith] I know you like the moon. You did always kill at night until that bitch came after you.

Sephiroth] We all take what we can, Faith. And Miss Lockhart is a strong woman, very strong hmhm.

She frowned at the word 'strong'.

Faith] I see, well, I think we honestly should team up. Can't you see how great it would be?

Sephiroth] Possibly, but you stole my favorite weapon, no one can trust a thief.

She takes out a small polished wooden box and hands it to him.

Sephiroth] What's this?

Faith] Just open it.

He does.

Sephiroth] Hmhm, how sweet. Its my knife, all polished and pretty.

Faith takes his hands in hers.

Faith] I've wanted to be with you ever since your face was in the papers for that petty theft. I want to be with you, make love to you, and hunt with you.

Sephiroth] There is a difference between us: You are wishing to be a serial killer, I myself already am one. But by helping Miss Lockhart I am escaping the death sentence. If I kill for fun again, I'll be shot on the spot.

Faith] I'd protect you, I love you.

Sephiroth] From your face and body I'd say you were 17. That my dear is a special age: you can choose to go on with killing, or straighten up and become a real teenager.

Faith] I'm 17 and a half. Almost legal for us to be together.

She smiles seductively.

Sephiroth] Faith, you are a little girl afraid to truly live in the world. So you lash out and kill. You see me doing the same, so you get attached to me. But you don't know me, and I don't know you.

Faith] But, look at what I have done for us. What I have built for us to walk upon. I did this all for you!

Sephiroth] Go find a boyfriend and have lots of babies, trailor trash is all you'll be good for.

He stands and heads for the door. She quickly does the same and steps in front of him, holding her knife in his direction.

Going to cut me up now?

Faith] You aren't leaving Sephiroth.

Sephiroth] I have been killing for years, you not even one. I know all the spots to stab you, and you wouldn't be able to see me coming.

Faith starts to cry.

At least give me a chance, I deserve that at least.

Sephiroth] Lord, I hate girls that cry all the time.

He looks a bit odd, then puts his arms around her.

There, there now, you are alright my dear. You just need a real mentor.

Faith] Teach me then.

She looks up at him and leads him over to the bar. She sits on it and opens her legs and places his waist between them. Then she lightly closes them around him.

Sephiroth] Faith, this probably isn't a good—

She cut him off with a deep full kiss. She was so young, and the taste of her virginity made Sephiroth want to take her right there. But then he remembered the woman he truly loved and pulled away.

Faith] What's wrong, did I bite your tongue or something?

Sephiroth] Faith, I don't love you and I never will.

She looked sad, then smiled evilly.

Faith] Fine, you can go… in a body bag!

With her athletic legs, she begins to crush sephiroth's sides.

Sephiroth] Aghhhh!!!

He struggles, but the crushing is quickly emptying his lungs of precious air.

AHHHHH!

Faith] You should have joined me Sephiroth, you really should have.

He frowns, then begins to choke her with his bare hands.

Sephiroth] GAAAAAHH!!!

Faith] Ack ack ack!

Faith takes her knife, he dodges a jab to the heart, but catches it in the shoulder.

Sephiroth] AHHHH!

She smiles and crushes his sides some more.

Tifa] Hey there psycho bitch.

Tifa smiles and shoots her.

BANG

Faith, wounded, stops the crushing and limps out. Sephiroth then falls to the ground and passes out from lack of oxygen.

He woke with a start. He was in his room at Aeris's house. Tifa was sitting beside his bed, she was asleep still holding her gun.

Sephiroth] Was she guarding me all night? [he thought]

She stirred a bit.

Tifa, wake up.

She did, then looked down at him.

Tifa] Hi, are you feeling alright?

Sephiroth] Yes, a bit sore, but fine. Should have shot her in the head though, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

Tifa] Eh, it was dark.

Sephiroth] Plus it would have killed me as well, right?

Tifa] Hmhm, hadn't thought about that actually.

Sephiroth] Hmhm… Tifa, she is a love crazed serial killer. She is doing all of this out of a crush. I think she's obsessed about me, and of course disturbed.

Tifa] Great… but this way we can use you as bait.

He nodded and took her hand in his.

Sephiroth] She moved at me, in that way.

Tifa] Oh… and?

He smiled.

Sephiroth] I want you Tifa, I did from the very beginning.

With his strong arms he lightly guided her to his lips.

Tifa] We can't do this.

Sephiroth] Yes we can, yes we can.

Their lips met in a soft sensual kiss. Tifa broke the link and locked the door. She got on the bed with him and slowly removed her tank top. Sephiroth sat up and put his arms around her and kissed her deep and hard. She did the same, and the two fell on top of the other on the bed. A moan left both of their mouths as Tifa began to remove Sephiroth's pants…


	8. Note To the Readers

Dear Fanfic Readers,

Dear Fanfic Readers,

I wish to apologize for my long absence. I have been out of state, and out of mind lol. Hopefully one day I will get a chance to continue with my chapters. Sadly I am still blocked and am limited to my computer means. Thank you for your support and reviews.

Yours,

SonOfSephiroth52


	9. White Turns To Red

Chapter 8

White Turns To Red

****

****

****

****

****

****

          Tifa awoke in her love's arms.  He looked so peaceful when he slept, yet so cruel when he was awake.  Why did she love him so?  He after all had killed many people.  But at the same time, did they not deserve it?  And had he killed anyone recently?  Perhaps she was his medication… perhaps even his last bit of sanity.

          He stirred and awoke.  He looked into her deep brown eyes.  She smiled at him.  Surprisingly, he returned the smile.  Not a smile of a madman, but the smile of a lover.

          "Coffee?" he asked with a just-woke-up voice.

          "Sure, how do you like it?  And if you say how you like your women, you'll get a dent in your head." She smiles at him

          "I like my coffee a tad strong with a bit of lemon and honey, thank you."

          "Alright, then lets go get some. I know a great place." She smiled.

He nodded his approval.  They got up and took a shower together.  The soap was French and smelled of lavender.  He enjoyed cleaning her naked body.  It was smooth and the water was nice and warm.  For an instant they felt like they were truly a couple.

After the shower they got dressed and drove to a little café at the edge of town.  Sephiroth was obviously thinking about some other than his drink.  He frowned lightly as he watched the kids play in the fountain.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore, Tifa.  This place is becoming more and more dangerous for us, for everyone.  That psycho is out there and we are here, sitting and sipping our coffee."

"About time you're the one that gets edgy."

"Is that all you have to say?" He snapped.

She looked a bit sad and hurt at the tone of his voice. "Maybe it is, sometimes its good to sit and think about other things."

"I see, well I intend to take her down.  Now, do we do it together or apart?" He stared into her eyes.

"Of course I'll help you, I love you."

"Tifa, I'm dangerous to love." He looked away.

She stood and walked over to him.  She sat on his lap and kissed him intensely. Their tongues battled.  Finally the kiss broke.

"I like Danger, Sephie."

"You know I hate that name." He smiled and hugged her.

Later that day Sephiroth and Tifa were driving down the highway towards Cape Cod.  They had gotten a lead from a resident there.  Apparently his brother used to see this girl, but one day he came home and talked about her.  She had lots of clippings and recordings of Sephiroth's news spots.  She even made a copy of his knife.  Yeah, right, it was probably the real one she stole.

They stopped at Edward RD.  Sephiroth looked down the street.  Everyone was gone since winter was hastily approaching.  

"This is the address." His voice was cold and a tad nervous.

"Yeah, this is it… are you ok?" She looked at him with concern.

He returned her stare. "Yes, but now we have to go and face my female double.  And I fear she is aware I am here."

She touched his cheek. "We'll be alright Sephie, trust me."

He nodded. "Yes." He then whispered something Tifa could not hear "you will be alright."

They exited the car.  Tifa had her berretta ready.  She handed Sephiroth a glock 17.  He have her a look, she nodded in response.  He then chambered the first round.  Sadly neither of them noticed that there wasn't a bullet chambered.

The house was old, the white paint was chipping and a sad old car was in the driveway.  Possibly a ford… no a Dodge.  _1277, _but the seven was missing.  Sephiroth frowned and went to the front door and listened.

"One set of footsteps… four legs… ::sigh:: a cat." He looked unhappy.

"Wait, I hear something coming from the basement." She said pointing her gun towards the rear of the house.

They headed towards the noise.  They reached the corner.  Tifa counted to three on her fingers and they zipped around to the back of the house.  Their guns aimed at… nothing.  Just a sad dead lawn and an old white shed in the same condition as the house.  Tifa went back to her relaxed yet tense state.  The thunderous silence of the town was eerie.  Sephiroth looked at the shed.  He suddenly remembered something about old houses.

"Sometimes with houses like this the owners would dig a tunnel from the basement to the shed in case of a trapping fire."

Tifa aimed at the shed. "So she went back in the house through there, and that's what I heard."

          He nodded and silently made his way to the shed.

          They entered cautiously and stepped on an old rug.  The shed was bare except for a shotgun rack, missing the gun itself of course.  They looked around, no other doors.  Sephiroth then looked down at the rug.  Tifa nodded and moved as he put the rug aside.  As he had suspected there was a door leading down.  Tifa covered him as he opened it.  It creaked loudly like a witch howling at her cat.  Sephiroth slowly lowered Tifa down, she scoped the darkness best she could and helped Sephiroth down as well.  

          The tunnel was a wide black mouth aiming to swallow them.  Sephiroth's has had adjusted to the dark as he started to walk down the cold damp tunnel.  Obviously they never finished it, pipes and leaks were very visible in the now retreating night.  They came to the basement door, locked and bolted from the inside.

          "This is going to make too much noise." Whispered Sephiroth.

          "We have no choice, bash it in and I'll waste her."

          Suddenly the door unlocked.  Sephiroth looked at Tifa, she returned his stunned stare.  Their hearts began to beat harder and faster.  Sephiroth reached for the knob, he touched it, grasped it, and then turned it.  It slid inward silently.

          They entered despite their now growing fear that a girl with lots of knives, and possibly guns could be around any of the corners.  Tifa whipped her gun around the room, her aim steady and her heart pounding.  Sephiroth then touched her arm and pointed.

          There in a corner was the girl, Faith, she had hung herself.  A toppled chair was under her, the obvious way she did herself in.  The soft silk rope was tight around her neck, her body lifeless.

          "I suppose my rejection of her was too much." Said Sephiroth as he approached her.

          "She killed all those people just to kill herself in the end, that bitch." She was looking at Sephiroth.

          He seemed mesmorized by her lifeless flesh just hanging there.  He kissed her cheek lightly then looked at Tifa with a strange confused frown.

          "She is still very warm, like—"

          There was a strange noise behind him, it sounded like a muted jab, then something metallic.  Sephiroth's face was in dismay as he looked at Tifa.  A tear ran down his face as the same noise ran up his back..  Black blood trickled down and out of Sephiroth's mouth.

          Faith was alive, in fact she had tied her belt to the pipe behind her so she would be supported.  She was smiling behind Sephiroths back..  The knife had slid from Sephiroths lower back, then up and deep into his left lung.

          "Yes… yes… oh yes… fuck me harder Sephiroth!" She screamed as she touched herself between her agile thighs.

          Tifa's muted scream echoed through the basement.  She screamed at Faith then aimed at her.  The muted gunshots echoed through the basement now. 1… 2… 3… 4…  she just kept firing until the life was truly gone from Faith's body.

          Tifa fell to her knees and cried.  She had now lost two loves in her life.  Two husbands, two possible fathers to her possible children.  She cried as she looked at Sephiroth.  He was slumped but still looking at her.  The blood stained his white silk shirt red.  But she wasn't looking at that, she was looking at his expression.  His eyes were open and now lifeless, but his mouth, his mouth was smiling at her.  Not the psycho smile, nor the I love you smile, but a smile that told her he would be alright.  The tears kept flowing through her.

          She turned to her left and saw a memory.  She was in her best black dress and she was at the opera.

          "Miss Lockheart?" Asked the stranger.

          "Yes?" she asked not knowing who he was.

          "Are you enjoying the opera?"

          "Yes very much so, yourself?" She smiled.

          "Yes, very much so." He winked at her.

          "Who are you, have we met before?"

          "I must be going now." He replied, avoiding the question.

          "Please, before you go I…"

          "Enjoy the rest of the opera," He turned, "My lovely sapphire." He smiled at her.

          The same smile, the very same smile…

She kissed Sephiroth's cheek and smiled at him, she was still crying.

"Find peace my love, find peace…"

The End 


End file.
